


Horn D'oeuvres - Old Horsey Returns

by Horn Doeuvres (Scrib_eyeSteak)



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Cowgirl, Doggy Style, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Horn%20Doeuvres
Summary: her favorite steed returns for a new ride.





	Horn D'oeuvres - Old Horsey Returns

**Author's Note:**

> From now on, all my Horn D'oevures prompts will be posted under this pseud as individual stories in order to be more mindful of the fandoms I peek into. if you want to follow my stuff as a whole, go over to the main story for a quick index of any upcoming works. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Chelle bounced atop her brother happily in her dimly lit royal chamber. Their clothes were discarded around them, leaving her in only her crown and a pair of garters with stockings. Her knees dug down into the lavish bed as she milked and squeezed Euden’s cock. The soft sounds of music managed to echo in her ears even as she rode her favorite horsey. “Hah, Hah...o-oh Euden, Isn’t thi-iisss a much better game? A taste of true adult fun, only for you~”

Princess Chelle rarely excused herself from a gala so early, least of all when there was always an after party to consider. Still, the rondo she’d shared with her dear young brother had alighted something in her. Somehow his passionate declaration to dance through the long night of war still sung in her ears.

_ “If that is truly the fate of royalty, then I will not allow myself to be defeated.” _

Such bold words had stirred her, in heart and loins. She hadn’t hesitated to divest her frustrations at Lief and focused instead on her little brother. Taboos and boundaries were nothing to her - to royalty. Especially not given the younger twins’ rumored past.

But Chelle banished such thoughts of her little sister in favor of the prince. She leaned down and took Euden’s lips with her own, enjoying the succor of an incestuous kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned in to taste more of him, as he was her.

Lascivious slaps filled her chamber as they reveled together. A party of two, reserved only for the royal siblings that held no love for the Empire. Euden whimpered as she pulled away, leaving not but a fleeting strand of spit between them.

Chelle kept her eyes closed, not wanting him to see the gleam in her emerald pools. Even as she ground and twisted her body atop him with a mask of bliss, it was just that - a mask. One of many that a lady must wear.

Euden groaned as his big sister turned atop him, spinning and squeezing his already pulsing dick. She rolled her hips along his shaft before starting to ride him again. The sight of her glorious ass rippling and smacking his crotch set him closer to the edge. “C-Chelle.”

His sister paused and lazily undulated atop him. “Hmm? W-what was that my dear, sweet brother? Are you close now, close to filling your sister with your disgraced seed?”

Chelle’s sultry taunt riled him to buck up, much to her glee. “Oh ho ho! I accept your offering, my lovely brother. Let us strike a pact of our own, beyond our dragons. To the clandestine alliance of New Alberia and Chanzella!:”

“Chelle!”

The siblings smashed together one last time before his seed struck her womb. The princess flickered beyond the euphoric void, only letting a single thought of her keen mind remain. An alliance would give the empire a target, and keep her close to the targets of her own desires.

A mutual win.

Chelle leaned back over her brother, basking in the post-coital bliss that filled her womb. Her soft hands reached back and gently stroked his nape. She felt him reach up and cup her bare bosom. “Mmmm.”

Euden throbbed between her legs, still hard and ready. The prince himself was still simply numb at how things had turned out. The reconciliation with his elder sister had gone well...but this was hardly what he’d had in mind even as she led him away from the ballroom.

“My dear brother, I think it’s  _ your _ turn to ride~”

Her sultry coo snapped him out of stupor. He turned to her and her catlike grin, eyes glowing in the candle-lit chamber. 

Chelle rose anew, still facing away. She leaned forward and stretched her body as a cat, finding gradual support in the cushions. Her brother finally got the hint and rose to follow her. The results were her still on her knees but face and bust down in the sheets, and him looming over her from behind. “Well Euden? Don’t you want to ride me?”

Euden twitched in her santch, sending shivers down the older princess’s back. Her brother seized her hips and  _ slammed _ deep into her sloshing womb. “AAAH! O-oooh Euden~”

Princess Chelle of Chanzella - proudest of all nobles, was reduced to a sweaty, trembling puddle. Her sheets stained by the forbidden sin pouring out of her supple body. Erect nipples scraped against the mattress. She glanced up and locked her gaze with the vast mirror that dominated her far wall. 

Even in the candlelit darkness, she saw it. Somewhere between the happy tears and the unsavory sweat, she saw the gleam in her eyes. 

Euden’s ideals were admirable, but built on folly. It was merely a matter of which would move first between his optimism or the bitter world. Her cats had already made it clear what kind of forces he was mustering, and while they were nothing to scoff at...they stood little chance before the Empire.

So tonight was her reward to him for all he’d done for her. She traded away her many faces and let him see the one he wanted - his loving, doting sister. It mattered not if it was built on lies or delusion, only that for tonight her sweet little brother was happy.  _ ‘It helps that he’s actually quite good. My my, those ladies will be in trouble~’ _

Chelle didn’t plan to keep him forever - not when he still had a war with the Empire to fight. Instead she would support him from the shadows - a dim light cast over the fields of war. Until the dawn, she would permit him whatever of her body he wished- her bosom, her womb. Even her mouth or rear would be open to him. It was a boon for he who’d lost so much… and would ensure that he left her with fond memories that could keep him reined.

_ ‘Our party is just beginning, Euden.’ _

* * *

**Want to see more? then go check out the[Horn D'oeuvres Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931782/chapters/42348662) page here!**

* * *


End file.
